Every Job Has it's Perks
by emlb
Summary: Rita Skeeters job is on the line. Can Theo Nott help her bag a story that could save her career?  Rated M. Minor smut, nothing too explicit.


**I know, I know! It's a _weird _pairing. But there aren't many Theo's out there, and the Theo/Rita story just sounded so perfect to me. Strange, I realise (:**

**Disclaimer: Everything except the plot belongs to the wonderful JKRowling.  
**

Rita Skeeter's job was terribly difficult. She loved it, that's why she put up with it of course, but sometimes it was just bloody ridiculous. A lot of stick came with being a journalist, magical or muggle. And a whole lot more came with being the _best_ journalist.

Granted her work was sometimes, well, further from the truth than she intended. Still, she didn't feel she deserved _most _of the hate mail directed her way. Some though, even she would have to agree, was completely warranted.

However, Rita's job meant that she had to have some connections, and recently connections were becoming harder and harder to come by. For some reason, unfathomable to herself yet completely understood by others, no one wanted to give her any of the good gossip. Consequently her column in the Daily Prophet had suffered immensely. In fact it was so bad that her boss was threatening her dismissal. Granted, this had happened on more than one occasion - sometimes her '_fans_' would write directly to her boss and he would come down hard on her. However, she knew if she lost her job now, when her column was just plain awful, she would find it terribly difficult to get a job with another respected newspaper. She would probably end up at, god forbid, the _Quibbler_!

In an attempt to return to her former glory, she had asked her boss for one last chance! She had told him that if her story was not up to scratch that he could fire her. Now her boss was not an unreasonable man, so he had taken her up on the offer. She had been given a new assignment. It was that one assignment that she absolutely knew would send her career sky-rocketing! However, it was also that one assignment that would prove to be completely impossible.

It involved that snotty bushy haired girl she had had a couple of run ins with a few years previous. Hermione Granger her name was. Apparently, she had dumped that red-headed boy and had run off with the one and only Draco Malfoy. This story had Rita Skeeter written all over it! It was exactly the type of thing she could write. Something full of scandals, lies and of course betrayal.

Unfortunately, the little wench had made it quite clear she had nothing to say to Rita when she approached her earlier that week. In fact she had used some very choice words and a couple of lewd hand gestures. No matter, Rita had obtained plenty of pictures and her trusty Quick-Quotes-Quill was scribbled down everything she said furiously.

However it was not enough! She needed something else to thicken the story. Well, actually, she needed the bloody story! There was no chance she could have spoken to the Malfoy boy. The only time he wasn't with the girl he was holed up in his office or surrounded by his goons. No, she needed someone close to the pair. A confidante that they could trust. Or at least they _thought _they could trust. And she had just the person in mind.

Theodore Nott had been one of Draco's close friends since their first year at Hogwarts. He was a quiet boy, and preferred to stand on the sideline. He had always been a part of Draco's little group throughout school, however he was never directly involved in any of their..._adventures._

Contrary to popular belief, Theo also stayed away from the Dark Lord when he was in power. Although many people thought he had to have joined the Death Eaters in his last years of schooling, he didn't. He couldn't blame them for thinking that of course. His only friends at school were all signing up, and his father, Theodore Nott Sr. was a well known Death Eater who was in Voldemort's inner circle.

Theodore had escaped following in his father's footsteps narrowly. Fortunately his father was in Azkaban, thanks to the Golden Trio, and was rather insane by the time old Voldy was signing up his new recruits. For some unfathomable reason, Theo was just _forgotten_ about. It seemed utterly impossible but he thanked the Gods for that every single day of his life.

Although Theo remained neutral before and during the War, he feelings of friendship towards Draco and the rest of the gang never faded. In fact, it was with Theo's help that Draco managed to switch to the light side at the end of the war. Consequently, helping to end it entirely.

Now Theo, Draco and Blaise - for Crabbe and Goyle had both perished during the Battle of Hogwarts - were extremely close friends. They met regularly for poker and firewhiskey.

Rita Skeeter, being a _professional_ journalist, made it her duty to know everything about everyone. So she knew that if she wanted all the dirty details on the new scandalous relationship, her best bet was to go to Theodore Nott. And that was _exactly _what she planned to do.

Theo was sat in his study, he was reading one of his favourite novels, when he was interrupted by one of his many house elves.

"Master Nott, sir. You is being requested. Roogy is letting in a woman. She is wishing to speak with you Master."

"Thank you Roogy. If you would show her to living room, I'll be down shortly."

Roogy bowed so low the tip of her nose brushed the emerald green carpet of his study, then with a loud crack, she disappeared.

Theo checked his watch. He wasn't expecting anyone, and he wondered who would have the nerve to show up unannounced. He rubbed his tired eyes, pushed his chair from his desk and made his was to the living room.

Rita had to admit she was mildly impressed by Nott's house. It was obviously passed down to him from his father after his demise, and Rita wasn't aware of exactly how rich the Nott family actually was. Truly exquisite (and remarkably expensive at that) paintings lined the hallway that the elf was leading her down. A beautifully patterned deep burgundy wallpaper surrounded her, which set off the deep red carpet perfectly. The same decorum continued into their living room. Only this room and two armchairs and small sofa both of which were black and probably leather...or dragon skin. She hadn't quite figured it out yet.

There was an obscenely large fireplace, with a beautifully decorated mirror hanging above it. The room was smaller than she expected it to be, but it was cozy - in a mysterious sort of way.

Her thoughts were brought to an abrupt halt when a tall, well built man entered the room. Rita's jaw all but hit the floor, and she began to deeply regret not putting on a bit more slap before she left her apartment this morning.

Theodore Nott had growned into a man! He was so tall, and Rita _loved _the tall men. He wasn't gangly and yet he wasn't too muscular either. He was wearing plain black suit trousers and pullover black and grey cardigan. That, much to Rita's delight, clung deliciously to his biceps.

"Ah, Miss Skeeter. To what do I owe this pleasure?" He offered a hand for her to shake, she did so, rather enthusiastically.

"Mr Nott, the pleasures mine. May I first start by saying you have a lovely home-" She was cut off rather abruptly by Nott.

"Cut the crap, Skeeter. Let's just get down to business shall we? We both know why you're here. And frankly, I'm a little insulted. Did you really think you could just show up here and I'd tell you everything?"

For the second time that day her jaw almost hit the floor. Sure she had had plenty of people speak to her like that in the past. But she didn't expect Theodore Nott, renowned for his quietness, to be quite so brazen with her. Truth be told, she sort of liked it.

The fact that she could get a reaction from this man that not very many others could, thrilled her to no end. On the other hand, it also made her feel rather uncomfortable. The way he was acting was sending her all in a tizzy. Her traitorous mind was thinking up plenty of delicious ways to apologise- Merlin! What was she thinking? She was probably old enough to be this mans mother! And here she was having filthy thoughts! Shameful!

"Mr Nott, I'm sorry you feel that way. I never meant my presence in your home to offend you. I was only trying to get some minor details. I'll take my leave." She tried to brush past him. Frankly, she just wanted to get out of here before she did anything stupid!

However Nott had other ideas. He took a hold of Rita's arm and pulled her to his chest. He was much taller than she, her head only came up to the bottom of his chin. He ducked his head close to her ear.

"Wait a minute, Skeeter." His breath tickled her ear, and she felt something delightful pool in the bottom on her stomach. "I never said I wouldn't talk, I'm just curious as to what I get from this."

He released her arm and she stumbled backwards. Did she really just hear him right? Was he really going to talk. Rita immediately began thinking of how much money she could get away with buying him over with. She hadn't really discussed that part with her boss.

"How much do you want?" She asked him. She looked straight into his eyes. He was, of course, trying to intimidate her and she jsut would not allow that.

"What do you mean how much do I want?" He looked straight into her eyes. Rita immediately reminded of something her father had said to her once, when she was just a little girl. He had told her to beware of those who don't look into your eyes and those who look too deeply. Those who don't look are lying to you and those who do, are trying to figure you out. She had no intention of being 'figured out' by Mr Nott here.

She looked down at her perfectly manicured nails instead.

"Money of course. The Prophet will be more than happy to pay you. You just have to name your price."

Theo laughed and dropped into an armchair, gesturing for Rita do the same. She complied.

"Miss Skeeter - may I call you Rita?" she nodded. "Well Rita, I'm not one to boast about my riches, but did you happen to actually see my house when my elf led you in here? I think it's rather obvious that I don't need money."

"Well Mr Nott- or can I call you Theo?" She added, rather sarcastically. He nodded with a half smile playing at his lips. "Well _Theo_,what is it that you need?"

He snorted derisively. "Rita, I don't _need _anything."

She remained silent, hoping he would elaborate. When he didn't she felt herself getting extremely irritated.

"Well, if you don't need anything then why am I even here? Mr Nott, I'd appreciate it if you refrained from wasting anymore of my time." With that she stood and strutted to the door. She placed her hand on the door knob and turned for one more scathing comment at the witty prat when she came face to face with prat himself.

She was suddenly at a loss for words.

"What happened to Theo?" He asked, his voice was husky, and then he crashed his lips against hers in a rough and passionate kiss.

Rita was stunned. She didn't compute what was happening until Nott had started nibbling at her bottom lip, asking to deepen the kiss. She opened her mouth and instantly felt his hot tongue slide into her mouth. She responded to that with equal vigour, lacing one hand around his neck and the other tangled in his hair.

He pushed her up against the door his body flush to hers, whilst his hands travelled down her sides. He cupped her buttocks, squeezed them appreciatively, then used them to hoist her up. Her legs instantly wrapped around his waist and he growled when he felt her heat on his.

She moaned when she felt him push against her; he was already hard and ready.

He wanted to be closer, to feel her. So he carried her over to his desk, perched her on the edge and knocked the papers and books on to the floor with one quick sweep.

Theo put his hands on her thighs and spread her legs wide. Her legs were bare and her skirt was riding dangerously high. She reached out to unbutton his shirt but he stopped her.

"I thought this was _my _payment?" He reached to the top button of her silky blouse and instead of unbuttoning it, he just ripped it open. Buttons flew everywhere, and if she was feeling halfway sane she would of reprimanded him. Right now she just wanted to feel his mouth, his hands, _anything_ on her body.

With an extremely girlish moan, Rita fell back onto the desk.

* * *

**The Daily Prophet**

**The Scandalous Relationship of Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy!**

_Our very own Rita Skeeter dishes the dirty on the relationship everyone is dying to know about!_

_

* * *

_

Rita smiled as she hung yet another framed front page on her wall. Her job may be difficult at times, but - well - there were perks in every job she supposed.

* * *

**A/N: A plot bunny that was itching to be written. Be nice guys - this was written in the early hours of the morning and wasn't beta'd! You'll have to excuse me if some of the background stories are a little sketchy.**

**-Oh and to anyone who's reading "The Best Deserves the Best" I haven't given up, it's just I've got an awful case of writers block. I'm currently working on the next chapter though, so don't give up on me just yet!  
**


End file.
